seiyuufandomcom_ko-20200213-history
노지마 켄지
|English = Kenji Nojima |사진 = 파일:노지마_켄지.png |직업 = 성우 |소속사 = 아오니 프로덕션 |생년월일 = 1976년 3월 16일 |출생지 = 도쿄도 스기나미구 |혈액형 = A형 |별명 = 노지노지, 노지켄 |활동시작 = 1996년 |활동종료 = |데뷔역 = 청년C |데뷔작품 = 게게게의 키타로(4기) |공식사이트 = 野島健児 OfficialWebsite |블로그 = オレノレシピ |트위터 = 野島健児 (nojimakenji)}} 인물소개 일본의 남성 성우. 아오니 프로덕션 소속. 도쿄도 스기나미구 출신. 혈액형은 A형. 애칭은 노지노지, 노지켄. 아버지는 노지마 아키오, 형은 노지마 히로후미로 모두 성우 직업을 가지고 있어, 가족이나 친척들에게 예능인이 많은 예능 집안이다. 덧붙여 노지마 형제에게는 일반인의 막내 남동생도 있다. 특징 주로 청소년 역할을 중심으로 활발한 캐릭터부터 쿨한 미남, 소심한 캐릭터 등 다양한 역할을 연기한다. 본인에 의하면, 출연 작품의 세계관이나 연기하는 캐릭터에 빠지기 쉬운 타입. 원작을 읽으면 앞을 예측하고 연기하기 때문에 굳이 원작을 읽지 않고 연기에 임하기도 한다. (TV 애니메이션 판 <강식장갑 가이버(2005년)>의 주인공 후카마치 쇼우, 드라마CD <타카무라 파환 이야기>의 금귀 라이신 등) 특히 라이신의 경우, 수록 당일에 '자신이 연기하고 있는 라이신은 사실 주인공의 쌍둥이 형이라고 하는 비밀이 있다'는 사실을 처음 깨닫고, 급하게 연기 설정을 재검토하기도 했다고.<타카무라 파환 이야기> 제 1권의 북클렛 극장판 로 처음으로 극장판 작품에서 주역을 맡아 연기한 노지마는, 실제로 극장에 보러 가서 감동해 울었다고 한다. 이력 초등학교를 중퇴. 중학교 시절에는 가족 모두가 오이타 현의 산속으로 이주해 자급자족하며 생활했다. 자신도 밭일을 거들었기 때문에, 일반 학교는 다니지 않고 해외의 통신 학습을 받았다. 당시는 세계 각국으로부터 방문자가 있어서, 게스트하우스에서 지내기도 하는 등 넓은 교류를 가졌다고 한다. 그 후, 18세 무렵까지 큐슈에 거주했다. 농업과 다른 직업을 두고 진로를 고민하던 끝에 아버지에게 '배우 공부를 하고 싶다'고 상담했는데, 성우 사무소 최대 기업의 한 부분을 차지하는 아오니 프로덕션이 경영모체로 있는 배우 양성소 아오니 학원을 권유받았다고 한다. 이후 1996년, <게게게의 키타로(4기)>로 데뷔. 2000년에 <슈퍼 로봇 대전 α>와 <초시공 요새 마크로스>의 주인공인 이치죠 히카루 역에 고인이 된 하세 아리히로의 대역으로 발탁 된 이후, <마크로스 시리즈>에 관련된 게임에서는 이치죠 히카루의 목소리를 담당하고 있다. 2003년에 NHK에서 방송된 <영 슈퍼맨>에서는, 지구인을 능가하는 강건한 육체와 점차 여러가지 초능력을 각성해 가는 것에 고뇌하는 성실한 주인공 클락 조셉 켄트 역을 연기한다. 2004년, 성우 사와구치 치에와 사와구치 치에의 여동생인 뮤지션 이시바시 유코, 친구이면서 같은 뮤지션인 스즈키 토시무네와 4명이서 음악과 낭독 유닛 를 결성하고 있다. 그 밖에, 스가누마 히사요시와 라고 하는 유닛으로 활동 중. 2006년에는 같은 아오니 프로덕션 소속인 카미야 히로시가 사고로 인해 일시휴업을 피할 수 없게 되었기 때문에 <허니와 클로버 II>의 최종회에서 타케모토 역으로 급거 발탁되었다. 그 밖에도 카미야가 연기하고 있던 <폭구 Hit! 크래쉬 비더맨>의 카미오카 테루마, 의 쿠제(TV 애니메이션 2기)의 대역·신 캐스트로 뽑혔다. 가족과의 관계 아버지와는 , <마지널 프린스 ~월계수의 왕자들~>, <타카무라 파환 이야기>에서 부자지간으로, 형과는 <엔젤 하트>에서 쌍둥이 형제와 <작안의 샤나>에서 클래스 메이트, <뱀부 블레이드>에서는 함께 게스트로 출연한 적이 있다. 거기다 <스케어크로우맨> 4화에서는 아버지와 함께 게스트(슈타인이라고 하는 게스트 캐릭터의 과거와 현재)로, 주역인 형과 함께 연기했다. 형인 히로후미는 '켄지는 혼자서 훌쩍 어디에라도 가는 이미지'라고 말했고, 본인 역시 '혼자서 찻집에 가거나 하는 것이 좋다'고 이야기했다. 출연작품 굵은 글씨는 주역·주요 캐릭터. TV 애니메이션 ;1996년 *집 없는 아이 레미 (선원C, 마을 사람) *게게게의 키타로(4기) (청년C, 갓파A, 고교생A, 점장) ;1997년 *집 없는 아이 레미 (남자, 남자 아이) *게게게의 키타로(4기) (소방단원B, 학생, 외눈박이, 경비원, 남성B, 부하A) *치비 마루코쨩 (히라오카 히데아키, 싱고, 이삿짐센터 아저씨) *중화일번!(요리왕 비룡) (점원) ;1998년 *이니셜D *흡혈희 미유 (겐조우) *킨다이치 소년의 사건부 (경관, 아리요시 쥰페이) *serial experiments lain (소년B) *성방무협 아웃로스타 (참모) *센티멘탈 져니 (소년) *TRIGUN (릿치) *꽃피는 천사 텐텐군 (키쿠자키 토라키치) *마법의 스테이지 팬시라라 (사회자) *로도스도 전기 ~영웅기사전~ (스파크) *로스트 유니버스 (악당C, 선원A, 레이더원, 위원A, 부하) ;1999년 *자폭군(버키와 투투) (카즈) *신팔검전 (아니지) *BLUE GENDER (카이도 유지) *마술사 오펜 (코쿠스) *ONE PIECE (해적B) ;2000년 *은장기공 오디안 (나미키 쥰야) *기어 전사 덴도우 (키라쿠니 스스무, 아브조르트, 기장 기가 아브조르트, 호위기수) *게이트 키퍼즈 (사령) *여신 후보생 (아츠 위르니 코쿠토) ;2001년 *오프사이드 (아리모토 와타루) *학원전기 무료우 (무라타 하지메) *갤럭시 엔젤 (인조인간 달링) *격투! 크러쉬기어 TURBO (마리노 유우야) *시스터 프린세스 (미나카미 와타루) *작은 눈의 요정 슈가 (타메리크) *파치스로 귀족 긴 (아오미 슌이치) *포켓몬스터 크리스탈 라이코우 번개의 전설 (켄타) ;2002년 *우리 집(아따맘마) (커플 남자) *바이스 크로이츠 그리엔 (토우도 히지리) *근육맨 2세 (제이드) *환마대전 ~신화전야의 장~ (루프) *십이국기 (석휘) *스파이럴 ~추리의 끈~ (카논 힐베르트) *천지무용! GXP (케네스 발) *드래곤 드라이브 (마히루) *히트 가이 제이 (레이 듀리아) *포켓몬스터 (야스지) *RAVE (소라시도) *ONE PIECE (페루) ;2003년 *에어 마스터 (카와하라) *길가메쉬 (도오, 오페레타) *크러시기어 Nitro (아사키 유키히코) *크레용 신쨩 (무사시노 켄타, 남자) *시공모험기 젠트릭스 (다크 알파) *출격! 머신 로보 레스큐 (서브 마린 로보, 하자드 대령, 제이의 아버지) *디지캐럿 뇨 (오모챠 야스시) *보보보-보·보-보보 (젊은 두목) *똑바로 가자 (아키요시 쥰이치) ;2004년 *F-ZERO 팔콘 전설 (레옹) *기동전사 건담 SEED DESTINY (바트 하임, 유우나 로마 세이란) *근육맨 2세 ULTIMATE MUSCLE (제이드) *고롯케! (샤베트) *지팡구 (츠다 카즈마) *조이드 퓨저스 (RD) *불새 (타케치노 미코) *BECK (타이라 요시유키) *마시멜로 통신 (라임) *명탐정 코난 (대원) *RAGNAROK THE ANIMATION (머챈트) *록맨 에그제 Stream (도몬 가이) ;2005년 *강식장갑 가이버 (후카마치 쇼우) *투구벌레 왕자 무시킹~숲의 백성의 전설~ (소마) *작안의 샤나 (사토 케이사쿠) *좋아하는 것은 좋으니까 어쩔 수 없어!! (하노 요시히로) *포켓몬스터 어드밴스 제너레이션 (테츠야) *따끈따끈 베이커리 (츠보즈카 타쿠미) ;2006년 *이노센트 비너스 (카츠라기 죠) *에어 기어 (우도 아키라) *엔젤 하트 (청년 리 치엔도) *오토기총사 아카즈킨 (하메룬) *Kanon(교토 애니메이션 판) (쿠제) *근육맨 2세 ULTIMATE MUSCLE2 (제이드) *시바 개 카즈의 마음 (아르바이트 소년) *NARUTO ~나루토~ (멘마) *허니와 클로버II (타케모토 유타(대역)) *폭구Hit! 크래쉬 비더맨 (오구로 킨조, 카미오카 테루마(대역)) *두 사람은 프리큐어 Splash Star (미쇼 카즈야) *BLOOD+ (카르만) *프린세스 프린세스 (사카모토 하루미) *마지널 프린스 ~월계수의 왕자들~ (앙리=유그=더=상 제르만) *꿈의 사도 (야나기 싱고) *RAY THE ANIMATION (타쿠야) ;2007년 *우리 집(아따맘마) (마사히로) *Over Drive (테라오 코이치) *금색의 코르다 ~primo passo~ (학생) *강철 삼국지 (노숙 자경) *고스트 헌터 (요시미 아키후미) *작안의 샤나 II (사토 케이사쿠) *제로 듀얼 마스터즈 (오가) **듀얼 마스터즈 제로 (오가) *도화월탄 (카미아즈마 하루히코) *우리들의 (칸지/요시카와 칸지) ;2008년 *아마츠키 (헤이하치) *키라링☆레볼루션 STAGE3 (나나오 씨) *케로로중사 (시구레) *스케어크로우맨 (청년 슈타인) *제로의 사역마 ~프린세스의 론도~ (비다샬) *뱀부 블레이드 (키요무라 오노) *모노크롬 팩터 (키리타치 마키) *야쿠시지 료코의 괴기사건부 (키시모토 아키라) *월드 디스트럭션 ~세계박멸의 6인~ (에오르) ;2009년 *아냐마루 탐정 키르민즈 (류켄도 펄스) *공중그네 (나오야) *크로스 게임 (미시마 켄타로) *최고!! 인기폭발 반장 (스즈키 토모히로) *코바토 (카츠라기) *싸우는 사서 The Book of Bantorra (윈케니=비제) *지옥소녀(3기) (나리타 마사토) *속 나츠메 우인장 (야사카) *강철의 연금술사 FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST (넘버 48) *배틀 스피리츠: 소년돌파 바신 (J모도키) *포켓몬스터 다이아몬드&펄 (카즈나리) ;2010년 *회장님은 메이드사마! (쿠우가(사쿠라이 쿠우가), 남자A, 럭비부원) *학원묵시록 HIGHSCHOOL OF THE DEAD (아리스의 아버지) *바쿠만 (하야토) *링에 걸어라 1 그림자 편 (흑야차) ;2011년 *GOSICK (네드) OVA *I'll/CKBC (히이라기 타쿠야) *_summer (후나다 오사무) *카니발·판타즘 (토오노 시키) *기동신선조 -불타라 검- (유즈키 신타로) *제너레이션 오브 카오스 3 ~시간의 봉인~ SESSION:1-2 (웨레스) *작안의 샤나 시리즈 (사토 케이사쿠) **작안의 샤나SP「사랑과 온천의 교외학습!」 **작안의 샤나S *졸업M ~우리들의 카니발~ (소우료 아오이) *다이노 존 (다이노 사벨) *대 야마토 제로호 (다이치) *천사금렵구 (무도 세츠나) *각의 대지 (자드) *플라스틱 레일 와글와글 (아다치 대장) *Blue Gender: THE WARRIOR (카이도 유지) 극장판 애니메이션 *극장판 우리 집(아따맘마) (츠키오카 슈조(소년시절)) *극장판 이브의 시간 (마사키 마사카즈) *우주전함 야마토 부활편 (사쿠라이 요우이치) *극장판 CLANNAD (오카자키 토모야) *Blue Gender: THE WARRIOR (카이도 유지) *극장판 포켓몬스터 시리즈 **극장판 포켓몬스터 어드밴스 제너레이션 아름다운 소원의 별 지라치 (바토라 (소년시절)) **극장판 포켓몬스터 어드밴스 제너레이션 열공의 방문자 데오키시스 (류우, 데오키시스B) *극장판 MAJOR 우정의 일구 (코가 마사토) *극장판 ONE PIECE 에피소드 오브 아라바스타 사막의 공주와 해적들 (페루) 웹 애니메이션 *이브의 시간 (마사키 마사카즈) *블랙 잭 (데비, 아들) 게임 *아크 더 래드 시리즈 (카그 메레오르 니데리아) **아크 더 래드: 정령의 황혼 (두라고 족) **아크 더 래드 제너레이션 *Another Century's Episode 시리즈 (이치죠 히카루) **Another Century's Episode 2 **Another Century's Episode 3 THE FINAL *유신연화 료마외전 (카와카미 겐사이) *Innocent Tears (카구라 세이메이) *에이스 컴뱃 5 (한스 그림) *에이스 컴뱃 6 (토샤 미쟈시크) *Angelic Crest (캐릭터 플레이어(남자)) *엔젤 프로파일 (마테우스) *소녀적 연애혁명★러브레보!! (키노무라 토오루) **소녀적 연애혁명★러브레보!! Portable (키노무라 토오루) *학원전대 솔 블러스트 (카이우치 아츠야) *기동신선조-불타라 검- (유즈키 신타로) *갤럭시 엔젤 II 무한회랑의 열쇠 (쥬니에블 하쳇) *근육맨 시리즈 (주로 제이드를 담당) **근육맨 2세 -정의 초인의 길- **근육맨 2세 -신세대 초인VS전설 초인- **근육맨 제너레이션즈 **근육맨 머슬 제너레이션즈 **근육맨 머슬 그랑프리 MAX **근육맨 머슬 그랑프리 2 특성 *그로우 랜서 (가면기사 외) *환상수호전 티어크라이스 (무발) *고롯케! Great 시공의 모험자 (샤베트) *고롯케! DS 천공의 용사들 (샤베트) *돌격!! 남자 훈련소 (하쿠호우) *서몬 나이트 2 (롯카) *서몬 나이트 3 (롯카) * THE 로봇 만들자구! ~격투! 로봇 파이트~ (니시나 쥰) *삼국지대전 (R방통, 참모 미축 외) *제너레이션 오브 카오스 III ~시간의 봉인~ (웨레스) *샤이닝 포스 III 시나리오 1 왕도의 거신 (피아르) *샤이닝 포스 III 시나리오 2 쫓기는 신의 아이 (피아르) *샤이닝 포스 III 시나리오 3 얼음벽의 사신 궁 (피아르) *샤이닝 티어즈 (큐피도) *작안의 샤나 (PS2판) (사토 케이사쿠) *섀도우 하츠 (키스 발렌타인) *십이국기 -혁혁한 왕도 홍록의 우화- (석휘) *죠죠의 기묘한 모험: 팬텀 블러드 (소년 디오 브랜드) *진 삼국무쌍 시리즈 (육손, 복희, 에디트 무장남, 신무장(열혈), 헌제) *신세기 GPX 사이버 포뮬러 Road To The INFINITY 3 (미카미 토우마) *슈퍼 로봇 대전 시리즈 **슈퍼 로봇 대전 컴플리트 박스 (딕 샤이엘) **슈퍼 로봇 대전 α (이치죠 히카루) **슈퍼 로봇 대전 α for Dreamcast (이치죠 히카루) **슈퍼 로봇 대전 MX (키라쿠니 스스무, 기장 기가아브조르트) **슈퍼 로봇 대전 MX Portable (키라쿠니 스스무, 기장 기가아브조르트) **슈퍼 로봇 대전 Scramble Commander the 2nd‎ (이치죠 히카루) *좋아하는 것은 좋으니까 어쩔 수 없어!!(PS2판) (하노 요시히로) *스타 폭스 어썰트 (폭스 맥라우드) *STAMP OUT (에노모토 타다시) *Sudeki~천년의 새벽 이야기~ (낫슈) *SpellDown (죠지마 마사토) *SWAT3 엘리트 에디션 *제우스II 칼네지하트 (톰 본바질) *선광의 윤무 (미카 미쿠리) **선광의 윤무 Dis-United Order (미카 미쿠리) *전장의 발큐리아 (크라이스 체르니) *그리고 우리들은, …and he said (아카이 료우) *졸업M (소우료 아오이) *대난투 스매쉬 브라더스 X (폭스 맥라우드) *TAKUYO Mix Box~퍼스트 애니버서리~ (키쿠치바 츠카사(리디 보르파르 7세)) *Double Reaction! (카키자키 로우) **Double Reaction! PLUS (카키자키 로우) *ChainDive (샤크) *초시공 요새 마크로스(PS2판) (이치죠 히카루) *ZWEI II (라그너 발렌타인) **ZWEI II Plus (라그너 발렌타인) *DIGITAL DEVIL SAGA 아바탈 튜너 시리즈 (서프) *디지털 홈즈 (알 왓슨) *테일즈 오브 시리즈 **테일즈 오브 베스페리아 (큐모르) **테일즈 오브 더 월드 래디언트 마이솔로지 2 (게이데) *DUEL LOVE ~사랑하는 소녀는 승리의 여신~ (니카이도 아츠야) *투진전 (신도우 토우지) *두근두근 메모리얼 2 (호카리 쥰이치로) *두근두근 메모리얼 Girl's Side 2nd Kiss (아카기 카즈유키) *두근두근 메모리얼 Girl's Side 2nd Season (아카기 카즈유키) *두근두근 메모리얼 Girl's Side 3rd Story (아카기 카즈유키) *드림믹스 TV: 월드 파이터즈 (미크로맨) *트리니티: 질 올 제로 (체라셀) *나데프로!!~너도 성우 해봐라!~ (나구모 켄타) *Panic Palette (키쿠치바 츠카사(리디 보르파르 7세)) **Panic Palette Portable (키쿠치바 츠카사(리디 보르파르 7세)) *BAROQUE (작업천사/소년) *Harlem Beat ~You're The One~ (이마카와 키요시) *비색의 조각 2 ~비취의 물방울~ 시리즈 (시게모리 아키라) **비색의 조각 2 ~비취의 물방울~ **비색의 조각 2 ~진·비취의 물방울~ **비색의 조각 2 ~진·비취의 물방울~ Portable *VitaminZ 시리즈 (호죠 나치) **VitaminZ **VitaminZ Revolution **VitaminXtoZ *공주님의 나날 ~Princess Days~ 시리즈 **공주님의 나날 ~Princess Days~ (타카시로 야마토) **공주님의 나날 ~Princess Days~ Portable (타카시로 야마토) **공주님의 나날 ~Princess Days~ 속! 2학기 (타카시로 야마토) **공주님의 나날 ~Princess Days~ 속! 2학기 Portable (타카시로 야마토) *퓨어퓨어 ~귀와 꼬리의 이야기~ (미도우 타쿠야) *팬텀·킹덤 (파괴신 알렉산더) *Black Robinia (카구라사카 츠키히코) *BLOOD THE LAST VAMPIRE 상·하권 (주인공) **BLOOD THE LAST VAMPIRE(PSP판) (주인공) *BLACK/MATRIX OO (아라기) *BLEACH DS THE 3rd Phantom (쿠도우 후지마루) *별의 언덕 학원 이야기 학원제 (하시모토 나오키) *Hop Step 아이돌☆ (이와사키 죠지) *마지널 프린스~월계수의 왕자들~ (앙리=유그=더=상 제르만) *마크로스 에스 프론티어 (이치죠 히카루) **마크로스 얼티밋 프론티어 (이치죠 히카루) *마리오넷 컴퍼니 *무쌍OROCHI 시리즈 (육손) *MELTY BLOOD (토오노 시키, 나나야 시키) *모리 모토나리: 맹세의 미츠야 (코바야카와 타카카게) *꼬치구이 가게 아가씨 ~엄청난 실력의 번성기~ (마사하루) *라시엘의 모형 정원 ~소년과 해방의 주문~ (쿠죠 타카미) *라스트 에스코트 2 ~심야의 달콤한 가시~ (마코토) *라스트 레무넌트 (랏슈 사이크스) *러브송즈 어드벤쳐 후타바 리호 14세 ~여름~ (나루세 타카시) *러브송즈 어드벤쳐 후타바 리호 19세 ~겨울~ (나루세 타카시) *랑그릿사IV (위라 제독) *용과 같이 2 (청년 키류 카즈마) *LUX-PAIN (키류 히비키) *Le Ciel Bleu ~르 씨엘 블루~ (쥴리어스) *루프프 큐브루프☆샐러드 *록맨 젝스 어드벤트 (바인) *완다와 거상 (완다) *ONE PIECE 그랜드 배틀! 2 (페루) **ONE PIECE 트레이져 배틀 (록키 핫타리) 더빙 영화 *아이스 스톰 (폴 후드) *아웃사이더 (포니 보이) *아만다 바인즈 in Sweet Paradise (라이언) *알파 독 (죠니) *이니셜D THE MOVIE (후지와라 타쿠미) *인디아나 존스: 크리스탈 해골의 왕국 (도서관 학생) *우주전쟁 (로비 페리어) *에이리언 VS. 프레데터: 레퀴엠 (리키) *메디엄 (매트) *MP3 (딜런) *워크 온 더 문 (로스) *황후화 (원성 왕자) *파이어드 업! (숀''') *가고일의 시대 (맥알리스터') *하우 투 메이크 러브 투 어 우먼 (다니엘) *쿵푸 덩크 ('팡시지에') *10,000 BC (바크) *글리머 맨(TV판) (죠니) *열정의 무대 2: 턴 잇 업 ('토미 앤더슨') *007 골든 아이(TV판) *투모로우(TV판) ('샘 홀') *트럭(VHS판) (로건) *트와일라잇 특별편 (재스퍼 해일, 카이우스, 자레드) *퍼시 잭슨과 올림포스의 신 (루크 카스텔란) *패컬티 ('케이시') *파이어월(TV판) (바비) *플라이 대디 (오세준) *프린세스 다이어리 (마이클) *블루 블루 블루 (앤디) *블라인드 킬러 ('토머스') *My First Journey ('마틴') *마스크 오브 조로 (소년 알레한드로) *극장판 무밍 퍼핏 애니메이션 ~무밍 계곡의 여름 축제~ ('무밍') *문라이트 마일 ('죠') *U-571 (테드 트리거 피트 제럴드) *UV -풀사이드- ('보리스') *대병소장 (웬 태자) *인비저블 ('닉') *더 터치 (톤) *독타운의 제왕들 ('스테이시 페랄타') 해외 드라마 *어글리 베티 (크리스찬 실리아노) ※15화 *안네의 일기 (페터 판 단) *ER (마티) *위드아웃 어 트레이스 (이든 소이어) *코리 인 더 하우스 (제이슨) *콜드 케이스 (스킬) ※14화 *요절복통 70쇼 ('에릭 포맨') *CSI 과학수사반 (톰) ※2화 *The O.C. (그래디 브릿지스) ※22화 *스타 트렉: 보이저 (빌리 텔퍼) ※140화 *섹스 앤 더 시티 3 (샘 죤즈) ※17화 *창궁의 묘 (랑칭) *꽃보다 남자 ~Boys Over Flowers~ (미마사카 아키라(송우빈)) *프라이빗 프랙티스 2 (바비) ※21화 *프로젝트 런웨이 4 (크리스찬 실리아노) *미스테리 구스범프스 (크리스) *영·슈퍼맨 ('클락 조셉 켄트') *그로잉 페인스 (베리, 게일리) *체인지 디바 (프레드) 애니메이션 *토탈리 스파이스! (아담) *트랜스포머 애니메이티드 (워스프) *바비의 호두까기 인형 (캔디 대위) *벤 10 (마이크 모닝스타) 특촬 *염신전대 고온쟈 (해수왕자 니고르 조 알레룬브라의 목소리) *철완 탐정 로보타크 *NET판 가면라이더 디케이드 올 라이더 수퍼 스핀오프 (가면라이더 ZX의 목소리) *마탄전기 류우켄도 ('게키류우켄, 갓 게키류우켄의 목소리') 실사 *오토메이트 파티♪ in 메르바르크 홀 (2008년 5월 24, 25일) Live DVD ※수록은 24일 분. *이벤트 DVD <세인트 비스트 Others> 프루미에르 파티 *스위트 이그닉션 DX Domino DREAM MAKERS *VitaminZ ~오사카, 초여름의 진~ 이벤트 DVD *VitaminZ ~도쿄, 한여름의 진~ 이벤트 DVD *VitaminXtoZ 가자! 하이퍼★익스플로젼 *낭독극 바람-KAZE- LIVE DVD 다이제스트 판 *DVD 남성 성우 도키메키 레시피 *라이브 비디오 네오로망스♥페스타 11 라디오 *이노비 해방동맹 (란티스 웹라디오, 2006년 7월 ~ 12월) *RADIO DUEL LOVE (란티스 웹라디오, 2008년 4월 24일 ~ ) *세인트 비스트 짐승들의 HEAVEN'S PARTY 스파크 (아니메이트 TV, 부정기 퍼스널리티) CD 드라마CD BLCD *달콤한 입맞춤 (니이미 스구루) *색남은 돈을 좋아해 (오오와다 리오) *인테그라 (사토하라 에이지) *거짓말쟁이는 사랑을 한다 ('미우라 야스유키') *블루사운드 시리즈 **눈을 감으면 언젠가의 바다 (미야가미 세리) **손을 뻗으면 아득한 바다 ('미야가미 세리') **귀를 기울이면 아련한 바다 (미야가미 세리) *바다에 잠드는 꽃 ('무로우 미카게') *에스코트 ('아소 유카리') **DEAL (아소 유카리) *왕자님의 공부 (왕자님) *형님이 세상에서 제일♥ ('하세자키 미츠무') *쫓기는 밤의 짐승 ('미즈하라 사토시') *아지랑이의 숲 (슈) *과장님의 사랑 ('하라다 류') *신의 품 속 (에밀리오) *카야시마 씨의 우아한 생활 ('카야시마 스미토') *꿀과 십자가 (르네) *너에겐 이길 수 없어! ('츠츠이 산고') *너를 위해 울게 ('사와이 세이이치') *질긴 인연의 법칙 시리즈 **트라이앵글 러브 배틀 ~질긴 인연의 법칙 1~ (이치무라 류헤이) **사랑의 밸런스 ~질긴 인연의 법칙 2~ (이치무라 류헤이) **독점욕의 스탠스 ~질긴 인연의 법칙 3~ (이치무라 류헤이) **격진의 타뷸런스 ~질긴 인연의 법칙 4~ (이치무라 류헤이) **정동의 메타모르포제 ~질긴 인연의 법칙 5~ (이치무라 류헤이) **푸른 눈동자의 임펄스 ~질긴 인연의 법칙 6~ (이치무라 류헤이) *입술로 부서지다 ('칸나 유즈키') *흑표범 기사 ~아름다운 제독의 유혹~ ('르로이 카리우') *군주님 사랑은 마음대로! ('쿠로하 오리토') *사랑을 알게 된 날 ('타키가와 유키야') *강인하지만 상냥해서 ~forced but sweet...~ (아사토 쿄) **상냥함 만으로는 부족해서 ~Not full only in the sweetness...~ (아사토 쿄) *이 사랑을 먹어라 ('토키사카 에이') *술과 와이셔츠와 키스 ('나루세 유우키치') *SASRA 1 (세셴) *집사의 특권 ('노기사카 오토야') *시냅스의 관 I・II ('키리시마 미나토') *그리워하는 마음은 (아사기) *15센티미터 미만의 사랑 ('유키미 유이치') *애타는 입술 ('하기 마사유키') **눈빛의 유혹 (하기 마사유키) *좋아하는 것은 좋으니까 어쩔 수 없어!! 시리즈 **좋아하는 것은 좋으니까 어쩔 수 없어!! TARGET†NIGHTS TRUTH (하노 요시히로) **좋아하는 것은 좋으니까 어쩔 수 없어!! NEVER LAND (하노 요시히로) **좋아하는 것은 좋으니까 어쩔 수 없어!! HEAVENLY BREATH (하노 요시히로) **좋아하는 것은 좋으니까 어쩔 수 없어!! RAIN TRUTH (하노 요시히로) **좋아하는 것은 좋으니까 어쩔 수 없어!! NEVER LAND 2 해피아워 (하노 요시히로) **좋아하는 것은 좋으니까 어쩔 수 없어!! NEVER LAND2 LOVE STORIES (하노 요시히로) **좋아하는 것은 좋으니까 어쩔 수 없어!! WHITE FLOWER TRUTH【rise】(하노 요시히로) **좋아하는 것은 좋으니까 어쩔 수 없어!! WHITE FLOWER TRUTH【fall】(하노 요시히로) *방울 소리가 들린다 ('키리시마 아츠시') *슬로우 리듬 ('미즈모리 아키히토') *세이칸지 가(家) 시리즈 **이 죄 깊은 밤에 (세이칸지 카즈타카) **밤마다 꿀은 방울져 떨어지고 ('세이칸지 카즈타카') **애절함은 밤의 미약 (세이칸지 카즈타카) **죄의 잠자리도 젖는 밤 (세이칸지 카즈타카) **밤마다 꿀은 방울져 떨어지고 2 ('세이칸지 카즈타카') **끝없는 밤의 끝 ('세이칸지 카즈타카') *서약의 잔향 ('미나미 치히로') *동급생 ('사죠 리히토') **졸업생 ('사죠 리히토') *비록 이 사랑이 죄라고 해도 ('츠다 미즈키') *타나토스의 쌍둥이 1912 ('유리 드미트리비치 오를로프') **타나토스의 쌍둥이 1917 ('유리 드미트리비치 오를로프') *속여넘기라고, DR ('쿠보타 카오루') *누구에게도 사랑받을 수 없어 ('쿠사카 카츠히로') *진수신악 ('하세쿠라 소우') *죄스러운 시리즈 **죄스러운 약속 ('타미야 고로') **죄스러운 입맞춤 ('타미야 고로') **죄스러운 장난 ('타미야 고로') **죄스러운 숙명 ('타미야 고로') **죄스러운 복수 ('타미야 고로') *허세 (오노사카) *Dear.젠틀 파파 ('오카 하루히코') *부디 내게 닿지 않기를 ('시마 토시아키') *독재자의 사랑 (나루미야 아야토) *가둬두고 싶어 ('마사키 소우타') *재우지 말아줘 (사사야마) *뒤틀린 EDGE ('사키사카 아키히코') *BAD BOYS（야자키 테츠로) *장미의 이름 (후지카와 소라) *은밀한 미열 ('미즈하시 케이') *비밀의 가정교사 (타치바나) *아씨님의 혼례 ('사기리') *서투른 것은 사랑 때문 ('아이카와 나츠키') *홍콩 귀족에게 사랑받아 ('타카츠지 마사키') *허니 팬케이크 ('키지마 토고') *꿀피부 미인 ('유키무라 모토하루') *눈을 감고 3초 ('치바나 마나부') *야수이자 첫사랑 ('히가키 카나에') *역시 너를 좋아하게 돼 (이시바시 히로유키) *러브 페로몬 ('사카이 토모히로') *롯세리니 가의 아들 ~포획자~ ('나루미야 아야토') *제멋대로지만 사랑스러워서 1,2 (아다치 유지) *원룸의 사랑 ('타카기 나츠') 음악CD 라디오, 토크, 낭독CD 무대 *SYU-RA 렌 ~사느냐 죽느냐~ (극단 헤로헤로Q 컴퍼니, 초청 출연) ETC *와랏테 이이토모! (<돌아온 러브레터의 세계> 사랑의 나레이터, 직접 출연) *성우 여행사에 어서오세요 (직접 출연) *선전부장 (AT-X, 2007년 11월, 직접 출연) *과학닌자대 갓챠핀 (갓챠핀 4호) *웹카레 (소우마 카오루) *청춘 리얼 (나레이션, 낭독) *네오로망스♥게임 노벨 러브φ서미트 ('리햐르토 케이고 크반시''') *아니메 성인 신년 스페셜 기획 <남성 성우 두근두근 레시피> (치바TV, 2010년 1월 30일 방송) *아니메 성인 (치바TV, 2010년 6월 19일&26일 방송, 게스트 출연) *카스페! <3세대 동거 TV!! 가슴 두근! 제너레이션 천국> (후지TV, 2010년 5월 25일 방송, 나레이션) *GAKUMANplus (CM 나레이션) 관련서적 *노지노지칸 ７１２ (노지마 켄지 사진집, 2008년 12월 24일 발매) 주석 같이 보기 *아오니 프로덕션 *노지마 아키오 *노지마 히로후미 외부 문서 *노지마 켄지 아오니 프로덕션 공식 프로필 *노지마 켄지 Official Website *노지마 켄지 Blog オレノレシピ *노지마 켄지 Twitter 野島健児 (nojimakenji) 분류:일본성우 분류:일본 남성우